United States of America
* Astra Island * Buchanan's Butte * Carter College * Cheery-O's Dude Ranch * Madbomb Control * Miner's Junction * New York City * River City | Residents = * Jennifer Glatzer Albert (Fisherman) (Earth-616) Albert and Barney spotted Kukulcàn's sphere of solar force moving fast across the night sky. Amanda Salinger (Earth-616) Amanda Salinger accused Billy Bentine of planting a smoke bomb inside the girls' cabin a Wak-Sa-Hatee camp. Barney (Fisherman) (Earth-616) Barney and Albert spotted Kukulcàn's sphere of solar force moving fast across the night sky. Bill (Train Driver) (Earth-616) Bill was driving the transcontinental express from New York City to California, which was transporting Reed Richards and Susan Storm. All of a sudden, the Watcher appeared on the tracks in front of the train and gently stopped it, wanting to speak to the half of the Fantastic Four. Boris (Actor) (Earth-616) Boris was an horror actor who came across Triton. Charlie (Train Driver) (Earth-616) Charlie couldn't stop in time the train from crashing due to the train tracks inadvertently shattered by Hulk, misled by Loki. Nevertheless, Hulk picked up the tracks, supporting them with his massive back, and the train safely went by. Chris (Earth-616) Chris was a security technician on the train from New York City to Montreal which was attacked by the Beetle, in order to rob the shipment of the Regina necklace. Dr. Anderson (Earth-616) Dr. Anderson was the director of projects for Operation: Rebirth. Harris (Lineman) (Earth-616) Harris was an electric lineman who got in trouble on high tension pole. His co-worker Max Dillon agreed to save him, for a fee, gaining in the process super powers when he was struck by lightning while in contact with power lines still connected to their spool. Harry (Hunter) (Earth-616) Harry was a hunter who, aiming at ducks, fired some shotgun blasts against the Silver Surfer, and when the alien fired back, he fled the scene, believing the place was haunted. Holland (Earth-616) Mrs. Holland was such a fan of the Secret Hospital soap opera, she immediately recognized Mary Jane Watson aboard the Skyways express flight 4918, bound for Pittsburgh. Krinsky (Earth-616) Ms. Krinsky was a Wak-Sa-Hatee camp counselor who punished Billy Bentine when he was accused of planting a smoke bomb inside the girls' cabin. Leiber (Earth-616) Honorable judge Leiber presided the trial against Robert Bruce Banner. Maria Alvarez (Earth-616) Maria Alvarez defended Robert Bruce Banner in the trial against him. M. Guiness (Earth-616) M. Guiness was Bruce Banner's high school principal. He locked Bruce in the boiler room when he unwillingly set up a bomb inside the school. Milt (Earth-616) Milt was a guard in an East coast federal prison; one night, he was ordered to turn the spotlight on the Cat Man's helicopter, which was approaching the prison to release a Blackout Bomb. Morris (Teacher) (Earth-616) Mrs. Morris was one of Bruce Banner's high school teachers. Muller (Earth-616) Dr. Muller claimed to have determined the exact location of the Great Refuge. Ortega (Earth-616) Father Ortega called Hellstorm to stop Lisa Beckman from haunting her family house. Pete (TV Host) (Earth-616) Pete was a TV host who announced to the world the death of Anthony Stark. Piggy (Earth-616) Piggy was one of the beach thugs who attempted to harass Steve Rogers when he was relaxing on the beach with Carol Harding, but they were soon scared off by his great force. Reginald (Earth-616) Reginald couldn't unexplainably stop watching the Astro-Nuts television program, featuring Xemnu. Robert Ingersol (Earth-616) Robert Ingersol represented 1'397 people who had lodged a class action suit against Robert Bruce Banner. Sam (National Guard) (Earth-616) Sam was part of a National Guard unit, who was testing a new solar-beam gun; he mistook the Human Torch for the drone missile and fired at him, but the solar beam blast missed him by a mile. Smithers (Butler) (Earth-616) Smithers was Howard Stark's butler. Sheila McCann (Earth-616) Sheila McCann was a classmate of Guido Carosella when his mutant power manifested for the first time. Susan (Earth-616) In college, Susan was dating Bruce Banner, but she quit after he coulnd't express his feelings for her. Tom (Guard) (Earth-616) Tom was a plainclothes guard assigned on the train from New York City to Montreal which was attacked by the Beetle, in order to rob the shipment of the Regina necklace: he was easily defeated by the nerve gas gushed into the locked compartment. Former Residents Almadovar (Earth-616) Almadovar was a mobster wanted by the Interpol and warring syndicates for a million dollar bounty. Sean Cassidy and Daniel Peyer attempted to capture him, but Deadpool managed to kill Almadovar first, thus ruining their career within Interpol. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:United States of America Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional)